Ouvre les yeux
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Erza se sent mal ces derniers temps. Vraiment mal. Elle décide de partir en mission ,seule, une fois de plus. Et le destin met sur sa route la seule personne capable de lui rendre le sourire.


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un OS sur Gerald et Erza ! Détrompez vous, il n'est pas nouveau du tout. Je l'ai écrit l'année dernière et il errait dans les archives de mon blog. Je ne l'ai jamais posté parce que je le trouvais pas terrible. Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en le postant...Oui, j'ai un gros problème de confiance en moi en ce qui concerne ce que j'écris T_T Soyez indulgetns s'il vous plaît, j'ai une peur bleue des flames.

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Gerald x Erza

Manga : Fairy Tail

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. T_T

* * *

Tu peux changer d'armure autant que tu veux Titania tu ne peut pas me vaincre !, cria t-il.

Sur ces mots, il déchaîna ses pouvoirs sur elle. Erza se releva, encore une fois, et bloqua tant bien que mal de tir avec la lame de son épée. Elle était déja salement blessée, elle devait trouver un plan. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

Elle se demanda soudain à quoi pensaient ses amis en ce moment même ? Avaient ils seulement idée de ce qu'elle endurait ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Elle avait tenu a accomplir seule cette mission, comme toutes les précédents depuis un certain temps. Personne, ni même le maître, n'avait pu l'en dissuader.

Elle voulait tuer ce meurtrier, il avait fait beaucoup trop de victimes.

Elle pensa à Lucy, probablement affalée sur le comptoir en se lamentant à propos de son loyer sous le regard bienveillant de Mirajane. Grey et Natsu se battaient, bien sûr. Happy tentait vainement d'engager la conversation avec Charuru pendant que Wendy souriait et parlait avec Lisanna. Et elle, elle se battait avec un psychopathe dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part. Ses amis avaient toujours été une force pour Erza. Mais là, elle se sentait seule. Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'essentiel sans qui elle ne pouvait être totalement heureuse.

"J'ai une fiancée".

Il mentait, bien évidemment. Gerald était incapable de lui mentir convenablement. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait fait semblant d'y croire et feint l'indifférence. Pourtant, ce jour là, quelque chose s'était détruit en elle. Elle savait que son amour pour Gerlad était réciproque, le problème n'était pas là. Gerald avait des raisons discutables. Mais si elle le comprenait, elle n'était pas nécessairement d'accord avec lui. Mais elle l'avait laissé partir, s'efforcant de se convaincre qu'il reviendrait. Mais il n'était pas revenu, et maintenant, elle était seule.

Seule face à un redoutable ennemi. Hors de question de capituler, ce serait trop facile. Ce malade devait finir en prison, ou mourir. Elle pouvait mourir pour ça, ca ne la dérangeait pas, après tout, si c'était pour vivre de cette manière...

-Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toutes Skull.

-C'est ça, s'esclaffa t-il, c'est plutôt toi qui va mourir Titania !

Si tu savais ce que j'en ai a faire, pensa t-elle.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur espèce de monstre ! cria t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua t-il, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Elle s'élança vers lui en brandissant son épée et l'atteignit au torse. Un champ de force l'envoya voler en arrière. Elle lutta contre la force magnétique en s'aidant de la lame de son épée. La force de l'impact la fit reculer, ses bottes crissèrent sur le sol, mais elle tint bon. Skull portait une cape noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, et sa capuche était rejetée sur sa nuque, laissant apparaître son visage. Il était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux lisses noir de jais qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur verte malfaisante. Comme les apparences sont trompeuses, songea Erza. Un sourire narquois déforma les traits de son ennemi. Elle fit un vol plané de trois mètre, projetée par un champ de force, et atterit lourdement sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle se releva, et fonça vers lui a une vitesse fulugurante. Il para ses coups en tentant de la faire reculer une nouvelle fois, mais elle le prit de vitesse et lui assena un coup d'épée sur la tête qui l'étourdit, si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse.

-Je vois, ton armure te rend plus rapide...

-Tu comprends vite, répliqua sèchement la mage en armure.

Il se releva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, recula, et concentra son énergie sur le sol, les paumes ouvertes et tournées vers la terre. Des fissures se formèrent rapidement au pieds d'Erza, et la terre se mit a trembler. Elle équipa son armure aux ailes noire et s'envola un court instant avant que le champ magnétique ne la précipite dans l'abîme. Elle fondit sur lui et abbatit la lame de son épée, qu'il évita d'un saut agile. Il tendit le bras vers Erza, et envoya une balle de feu sur elle. Ele plongea pour l'éviter et se retourna une seconde trop tard. Une pierre la percuta en plein estomac et la vit rouler par terre. Elle tenta de se relever, sans succès. Elle était immobilisée par une force invisible. Erza vit deux yeux verts fixés sur elle, tandis qu'il lui lançait :

-Je te l'avais dit. Tu ne peux pas me battre. Adieu Titania.

Il tendit la main vers elle en écartant les doigts, et mobilisa toute son énergie destructrice sur elle. La magicienne aux cheveux cerise ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Et étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle considérait cela comme une sorte de délivrance, comme lorsqu'on se couche après une longue journée.

Pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était vivante et Skull gisait sur le sol à l'autre bout de la grotte. Elle pouvait également bouger.

-Erza ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Cette voix...

-Gerald ?!

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva.

-Merci...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix, alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'apaiser les battements de son coeur.

-Je cherchais ce type mais apparement tu m'as devancé, répondit-il.

-Ah..Et Ultear et Meldy ?

-Elles sont sur une autre guilde noire.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais amené un ami Titania...

-Déjà réveillé ? s'étonna Gerald.

-Tu ne pensais pas en avoir fini avec moi avec ce genre de sort ? Ca m'a surpris c'est tout.

-Et quelle surprise, marmonna Erza.

Un champ de force d'une violence suranturelle projeta les deux magiciens en arrière.

-Erza !

-Compris !

Erza fonca vers Skull et abattit son sabre sur lui

-Trop lente ! cria t-il en esquivant

Trop lente , encore trop lente, railla t-il.

-Maintenant ! cria t-elle

Gerald envoya un puissant rayon lumineux dans le dos de Skull. La lumière aveugla Erza.

-Hein ? Il a disparu ?! s'écria le mage aux cheveux bleus.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sous-estimer.

Il frappa Gerald dans le dos, et celui-ci s'effondra.

-Gerald ! cria Erza.

-Je...Je ne peux plus bouger ! s'écria Gerald.

-Normal, tu vas mourir, répondit Skull.

-Cette fois, je vais rapidement m'en débarasser Titania. Profite du spectacle, tu seras la suivante.

-Non ! hurla t-elle.

Un rayon si puissant, qu'Erza sentit les vibrations de la magie noire jaillit des mains de Skull et fonca vers Gerald. Sans hésiter ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, elle revêtit son armure la plus résistante, et se jeta entre Gerald et Skull. Avant que l'impact ne la touche, elle pensa : Si quelqu'un doit mourir, je refuse que ce soit toi Gerald. Je refuse de te perdre encore une fois.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage figé d'horreur de Gerald. Puis son corps heurta violement le sol.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Pourtant, la douléur aïgue était toujours là. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un abîme de ténèbres sans fin. Ainsi donc elle était morte. Que penseraient ses amis ? Se remettraient-ils de sa mort ? Certainement. Elle n'était indispensable à personne.

_Erza ! Erza ! Réveille toi !_

Un visage flou lui apparut au milieu des ténèbres. Il devint de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance.

Elle distingua le visage de Gerald penché sur elle.

Non, elle n'était pas encore morte. Pas encore.

-Gerald...parvint-elle à articuler.

-Erza !

-Gerald, écoute moi...

-Tu es vivante, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais mourir.

Il parut interloqué.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas mourir ! Lève toi, c'est dangereux de s'endormir quand on est blessée comme ça !

-Je ne peux plus lutter Gerald. C'est terminé.

-Skull est mort Erza, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Peut importe, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Je vais mourir, je le sais, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour me sauver.

-Non, Erza ! Tu ne peux pas capituler comme ça ! La Erza que je connais se serais battue ! Tu te serais battue, comme toujours !

-Mais à quoi bon Gerald ! Je suis lasse, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus.

-Souviens toi Erza ! Lors de la bataille contre les Oracion Seis, lorsque que je me suis enfermé dans le cercle d'autodestruction ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ! Tu m'as empêché d'abandonner, que je devrais vivre ! Maintenant c'est à toi que je le dis Erza ! Tu dois vivre !

-Gerald, s'il-te-plaît...

Mais il ne l'écoutais pas.

-Pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment ! Pense à Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey, Wendy...le maître ! Pense à tous ce que vous avez vécu ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner !

-Gerald...dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, murmura t-il.

Erza équarquilla les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre de sa part, qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle sentit une force inconnue la forcer à se redresser, puis à s'asseoir progressivement.

-Gerald...

Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça.

-Ne refais jamais une chose pareille Erza. S'il-te-plaît.

-Je te le promet, murmura t-elle.

Cette phrase lui rappela Natsu, quand il l'avait sauvé de l'attaque de l'Aetherion.

Elle sourit. Non, elle ne se laisserais plus jamais submerger par la solitude de cette manière. Elle devait vire pour eux.

Elle sentit les larmes de Gerald couler dans son cou et ses cheveux.

-J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre.

Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, puis lentement, presque imperceptiblement, Erza sentit les lèvres de Gerald se rapprocher des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, comme pour se dire que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un affreux cauchermard. Pendant un instant, Erza espéra. Elle espéra qu'il avait enfin compris que tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre par el passé n'avait plsu aucune importance pour elle, qu'elle l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais une fois encore, il finit par la repousser. Cela lui fit encore plus mal que la première fois. Elle le savait, elle savait qu'il la repousserais une fois de plus, pourtant elle avait espéré. Il lui lança un regard coupable.

-Erza, je suis désolé.

Elle eut un sourire triste et détourna le regard.

-Oh, tais toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gerald ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non je ne comprends pas. Tu est sacrément difficile à suivre, sache le.

-Pour moi aussi c'est difficile Erza. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu partes, je t'aime tellement mais...

-Mais tu culpabilises parce-que tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux, mais c'est absolument faux ! Arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi, tout n'est pas de ta faute !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec un poids pareil sur la conscience.

-C'est vrai, tu nous as tous blessés, tu as tué Simon et je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire de pire et honnêtement je m'en fiche! Tu étais manipulé ! Ultear t'as manipulé pendant tout ce temps comme le maître Hadès la manipulait depuis le début ! Mais c'est terminé ! Ultear a fait bien pire que toi et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle se torture. Elle a compris une chose que tu est incapable de voir : Oublie le passé et vis dans l'instant présent !

-Erza...

-Gerald, je t'aime. Ce n'est pas en me racontant des mensonges que tu changeras ça.

Les yeux de la magicienne aux cheveux rouges se remplirent de larmes.

-Je t'en prie Gerald, ne te détruis pas. Arrête de me repousser. Tu n'est pas seul ! Je serais toujours avec toi si tu recommences à douter, mais je t'en prie écoute moi. S'il-te-plaît...

Elle se tut, la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

Gerald la regarda, il détestais la voir pleurer. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore une fois.

Ce baiser signifiais tout pour elle. Il signifiait qu'il comprenait. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il avait enfin accepté son pardon. Et par conséquent qu'il pouvait enfin se pardonner à lui même.

Elle équarquilla les yeux de surprise et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle resentait, il l'avait écoutée et maintenant il était libre. Libre de l'aimer.

-Merci Erza, murmura t-il. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux


End file.
